


A Little Mistake

by Ryewoke



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Confusion, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fucked Up, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, M/M, Manipulation, Mistakes, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke
Summary: They are just kids, they made a little mistake. Was it worth it? Making the boys go through so much? Now Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo are slowly going insane.One is AbandonedOne is ManipulatedOne is Confused
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Little Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So just an FYI Schlatt and Wilbur are both alive in this and Schlatt is still president of L'manburg but Wilbur is Vice President and is just as evil as Schlatt. Tommy is still exiled and yeah.

Tommy was still in Exile living his life alone and scared. No one has came to visit him in weeks. Not even dream. It was hard for the sixteen year old, he was lonely and missing his old life. As Tommy sat on his bed he started at his hands the bluish purple color that he saw made his stomach turn. Remembering the cause of the brusies caused the British male to tear up.

"God i wish I didn't fuck up so bad." He mumbled softly as his head fell into the palm of his hands. His mind was racing a million miles a second, he wondered how bad of a person he was that no one would even visit him. But I guess he was bad enough that his best friend decided to exil him so maybe be deserved the isolation.

Letting out a soft sigh Tommy got up and walked out of his tent. He looked out at the ocean wishing he was anywhere but here. He hoped one day he could hug his family and friends but he knows it won't happen for a long while. 

Sometimes the male wondered what life would be like if he wasn't a complet and unter failure. Maybe his Dad would love him or even his brothers. He might have even had more friends than just Quackity and Tubbo. But no, he wasn't that lucky and his life sucked. Maybe he truly did deserve this.

Tommy teared up as his thoughts got to him. He let out a broken sob as he fell to the ground bringing his knees to his chest. And for the first time ever Tommy thought of dying and sadly it won't be last time either.

\---

Tubbo stared at the papers on his desk that were slowly starting to pile up, he knew he needed to get them done yet the young boy had bano strength to do so. He was just so exhausted and his head hurt to the point that he wanted to cry at any slight movement. He knew he should tell someone yet he never did. Not wanting to make anyone worry about him he kept his worries and pain to himself. 

A knock on the door brought the seventeen year old out of his thoughts. Sighing Toby opend his office door just to be greated by none other than Mr Wilbur Soot. Bitting his lip Tubbo let the Vice President in, the boys heart beating rapidly again his chest as his anxiety rose. 

"Toby? Why isn't your work done?" Wilbur asked as he looked over the young Secretary's desk. The elder male turned and looked at the male expecting an answer but in the end got no reply. Wilbur sighed as he watched the younger male shift awkwardly his head staring down at his feet in shame. 

"Answer me Toby. Or do I need to get Schlatt in here? I'm sure he would love to be bothered because you were disobeying." Hearing Wilbur words Tubbo quickly shook his head no not wanting the president to get angry with him again. 

"I was having a hard time reading them.." Toby said shamfuly as he looked into the vice presidents eyes. Letting out a dry laugh Wilbur shook his head amused. "Your such a Disappointment Toby, you really can't do anything right can you?"

The younger male couldn't help but tear up at the elders statement. "I'm sorry Wilbur. I'll try to be better!" Chuckling slightly Wilbur shook his head. "Toby you will never be better, but that's why Schlatt and I are here. We will always help you do things better." 

Toby smiled and nodded moving to hug the taller. He knew he could do better he just new it! All he wanted was to make the two elder males proud. But as the elder male hugged back Toby failed to notcied the smirk that formed as Wilbur rubbed the small males back.

\---

Ranboo was in utter dispare. His mind was playing tricks on him again. He was having trouble understanding what was real and what was fake.

The Sixteen year old wished that he could understand why he keeps losing his memory. He wished that the voices in his head would quit telling him things. Ranboo wished a lot of things but nothing ever stopped. 

People in L'manburg tend to not trust the young Hybrid. Maybe it was the fact that they didnt understand him, or they simply just didn't like him. Ranboo knew the later wasn't the case but he still let the thought run rampid in his mind.

Leaning up against his bed Mark couldn't help the whine that left his lips as his head was clouded with words and symbols. He almost cried as he wondered why he had the go through this.

"Why me?"Ranboo said sobing softly. "Why am I cursed with this? Why do I have to go through this?" The hybrid let his hand make his way to his head. His fingers tugging and pulling at his hair as he had his third panic attack of the day.

Unfortunately for him though Mark failed to notice the figure outside his window smiling at the male as he rocked back and forth.


End file.
